Envenenado
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Su obsesión por vencer a su rival y su personalidad egocéntrica, hacen que Mello no piense en otra cosa que en el pálido Near. Cuando Roger decide asignarles un proyecto en el que trabajen juntos, empezarán a conocer el gran misterio que embauca sus vidas: la personalidad de su oponente. Sin embargo, la reacción obtenida no resultar ser la que Roger esperaba en un principio...
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** El juego no me pertenece, es de AkaneAi, yo simplemente traduje y describí el juego.

* * *

Envenenado. 

_**Prologo.**_

 _Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que es un veneno…_

 _A veces tiene el poder de matarte rápido, pero otras veces tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de que estás envenenado…_

 _Y se apodera de ti lento… lentamente…_

―Sí… Mello y Near son brillantes, pero su relación no es la mejor ―comentó Roger, con sus gafas medio caídas sobre el puente de la nariz, y los brazos tras la espalda―. Hay una gran competencia entre ellos, especialmente de parte de Mello. Supongo que no será de mucha ayuda… Pero estoy preocupado porque la situación es tan parecida a la de _ese tiempo._ _―_ realmente no muchos habían estado en Wammy _'_ s durante los tiempos de A y B, pero quienes sí, no dudaban en que aquello podría volver a repetirse en Near y Mello. Después de todo, se parecían demasiado.

―Eso es verdad. Sin embargo, deberíamos comenzar a tratar con respecto a eso.

―Haré lo que has sugerido antes, y observaré el progreso ―hizo una pausa antes de continuar, torciendo un poco la boca―. Estoy seguro de que Near no se opondrá, pero Mello es un poco impredecible.

―Eso será un punto a favor después de todo. ―dijo el hombre frente a Roger, sonriendo levemente.

Se encontraba en la sala común de Wammy's House. Un chocolate estaba en su mano, y lo degustaba mientras se apoyaba contra la pared que daba hacia fuera de la habitación. Asomaba un poco la cabeza para observar a quien se encontraba dentro de esta.

" _Aquí estoy otra vez… Sin quererlo. Desde la distancia. A veces me pregunto si esta es alguna forma retorcida de masoquismo… Debo estar realmente enfermo."_ Pensaba el chico de cabello rubio, mientras miraba de reojo al otro, que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros. _"Allí está él. Near, numero 1."_

El albino estaba sentado sobre el blanco piso de la sala, su cabello y su ropa mezclándose de manera casi hipnótica con este. Una pierna se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, manteniendo la mayor parte del peso, mientras que la otra, contra su pecho, le daba cierta apariencia inocente. El puzzle que tenía frente a él no había sido completado aún, y varias piezas, aun sueltas, se apilaban a su costado esperando por formar parte del rompecabezas blanco.

" _Yo. Mello, numero 2."_

El rubio no quitaba la vista de Near, de los movimientos que su mano ejercía al colocar las distintas piezas (¿Distintas? Eran básicamente idénticas: todas blancas), de cómo su cabello caía sobre su frente al inclinar la cabeza, o las mangas de su camisa blanca, que casi cubrían todo su puño.

" _Podría entrar… pero lo dejaré así"_

Mello no tenía idea de cómo, pero todos los días, sin excepción, terminaba llegando a ese mismo lugar. Jamás entraba, solo observaba a Nate ordenar su puzzle hasta que su chocolate se acababa. No entendía exactamente la razón de dicha conducta. Después de todo, no era secreto que él _despreciaba_ al primer sucesor. Más, aun así, siempre llegaba allí: tras el muro, mirando a su peor enemigo.

" _Near, pálido, sin emociones, el niñito perfecto. El que no me puede ver. Estoy seguro de que sabe que estoy aquí, pero decide ignorarme."_ su ceño se frunció un poco, con molestia _"Algún día tendría que romper su complacencia… Yo debería sacarlo de ese mundo en el que él está."_ pensó con determinación _"Para mostrarle quien soy yo."_ el sonido del chocolate al quebrarse lo sobresaltó a él mismo _"…Y eso es lo que me repito a mi mismo todos los días. Día tras día…"_ Bufó. _"Pero estoy cansado de esto"_ comió rápidamente la barra de cacao _"Ojalá pudiera elegir en qué y en quien pensar. Tener más control sobre mis emociones, sobre mi propia vida"_ inhaló profundo _"Tener a Near cerca hace que me sienta como en una prisión, incluso respirar se me hace difícil."_ Miró al albino, que ya estaba hasta al menos la mitad de su juego. _"Pero admitir mi debilidad así, es algo que no puedo hacer."_

―Mello, Near. Me alego de encontrarlos a ambos aquí. ―la voz de Roger hizo pegar un bote a Mihael, casi al punto de soltar su chocolate. Near, en cambio, continuó con lo suyo.

―…Solo estaba caminando por aquí cuando… ―trató de excusarse rápidamente el rubio.

―Quiero hablar con ustedes dos, por favor, vengan a mi oficina. ―dijo de manera amable el hombre qué, aunque no anciano, se le notaba el paso de los años en el cabello canoso y en la cara arrugada.

―Entendido. ―dijo Near, parándose perezosamente, poniendo sobre el tablero las piezas que aún le faltaban por colocar.

Mello solo lo observó caminar hacia la oficina de Roger con paso cansado. Cinco segundos más tarde, hizo lo mismo.

Al entrar, Near se sentó sobre el piso y continuó con su puzzle. Cualquiera pensaría que no tenía interés en escuchar, pero Mello sabía que él era mejor que eso.

" _Supongo que es lo mismo cuando hablo con él."_ Se permitió pensar el chico de ojos azules.

― ¿Qué sucede, Roger? ―preguntó Mello, un poco impaciente.

―Bueno… ―comenzó el hombre, con cierta nota de duda en su voz―. Tengo un nuevo proyecto para ustedes.

" _¡Sí!"_ pensó con emoción el rubio _"Una nueva oportunidad de vencerlo."_

Supuso que el sentimiento se reflejó en su rostro, porque el hombre torció un poco la boca antes de continuar. No sabiendo como el otro reaccionaria. Se frotó las manos y agregó:

―Sin embargo, esta vez será un poco diferente… ―Mello levantó una ceja, demostrando su confusión―. Esta vez no serán proyectos separados. Ustedes deberán hacer esto juntos.

Uno… Dos… Tres segundos en donde la expresión medianamente tranquila de Mihael cambiaba a una de turbación.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―pestañeó rápidamente― ¿Juntos?

El hombre suspiró. No había estado seguro de la exacta reacción del niño, pero sí esperaba un escándalo de su parte. Solo pedía a Dios que no golpeara a nadie.

―Sí… Ambos, tú y Near.

El rubio lo observó con la boca medio abierta, aún impactado. Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño.

―Pero… Roger, no creo que esto funcione. Tú sabes que nosotros no nos llevamos bien. ―miró al albino, que lejos de parecer sorprendido (o de mostrar emoción, siquiera) continuaba con su puzzle.

―Mello… ―dijo como advertencia, no queriendo aceptar ninguna queja―. Ustedes deberán trabajar en esto durante la mañana, y enviarme un reporte todos los días después de cada sesión.

―Entendido. Está bien para mí. ―escucharon que dijo Near, aún encogido sobre sí mismo, y con la vista en su juego. Mello abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, todo estaba funcionando muy deprisa.

" _No puedo decir que no ahora, ¿verdad? Solo significaría que voy a perder sin siquiera hacer nada."_ Pensó con la ira emanando de cada poro de su piel.

―De acuerdo… Bien, lo haré. ―aunque en su rostro no se mostraba más que molestia, aceptó.

―Bien, no espero ningún problema de parte de ustedes. ―sentenció finalmente Roger.

Mello y Near habían vuelto a la sala donde se encontraban antes de que Roger los citara. Uno en frente del otro, solo mirándose. La gente caminaba a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a algo que no fuera su oponente. El de cabello blanco subió una mano y la colocó cerca de su oreja, para seguidamente comenzar a enredar un mechón incoloro en su dedo índice. El rubio solo lo observaba con enojo "contenido".

Near, sorpresivamente, cortó el silencio.

― ¿Deberíamos empezar ahora? ―preguntó con indiferencia, solo logró que el de ojos azules frunciera más el ceño.

―Sí… ―aunque se encontraba molesto, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de vencer a su rival. Además, cuanto antes empezara antes terminaría, ¿verdad?―. No hay razón para dejarlo para más tarde. Iré a la librería ahora.

Nate soltó su cabello y bajó la mano hasta su pecho, la manga de la camisa la cubrió casi por completo con esa acción.

―De acuerdo, iré también.

Ninguno se movió. Cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

―… ¿Qué tal si cada uno trabaja por su cuenta y luego reunimos los trabajos para entregárselos a Roger? ―preguntó Mello, considerando que no era mala alternativa.

―Creo que eso no es lo que Roger quiere que hagamos… ―dijo el albino, observando con precaución al otro.

―Lo sé, lo sé… ―bufó―. Era solo una estúpida sugerencia.

Acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala con paso rápido. Tomó el corredor izquierdo, que lo llevaría a la librería. Near, sin cambiar su expresión, lo miró. Luego simplemente suspiró y comenzó a ir hacia donde el otro, pero más lento.

* * *

 _Espero que les agrade la manera en que contaré la historia, ojalá sea de su agrado y los entretenga._

 _Besos y saludos._


	2. Perro Fiel (Día 1)

Envenenado. 

_**Perro fiel**_ _(final especial)_

MattxMello

 **Día 1.**

Ambos rivales estaban en la librería, sentados uno al lado del otro. Mello a regañadientes había aceptado mentalmente que tendría que estar cerca de su enemigo para realizar el trabajo, así que cuando vio a Nate tomar asiento frunció un poco el ceño y se posicionó sobre la silla de al lado.

" _Solo tenemos tres días para terminar este proyecto, así que tendremos que esforzarnos en esto."_ Pensó. _"Este es el proyecto más extraño que Roger nos ha dado… Venenos."_ Miró a Near. _"Me podría dar ideas desagradables; podría no ser seguro si aprendo más de lo que ya sé."_ Hizo una mueca.

―Ambos tenemos ya un conocimiento básico acerca de las pociones ―comentó Near, terminando de leer un párrafo. Su dedo había comenzado a jugar nuevamente con el mechón de su cabello―. Somos capaces de nombrar muchas de ellas junto con el efecto que producen en el cuerpo humano.

―Sí, eso es fácil ―opinó Mello, junto a Near. Un brazo de él estaba sobre la mesa para pasar de página cuando lo necesitara, y el otro sostenía su cabeza, recargada en su mano izquierda―. También el uso que tuvieron a través de la historia. Es obvio que Roger quiere algo diferente esta vez…

―Sí, lo es ―afirmó el albino a su lado―. Él está tras nosotros.

Mello lo miró detenidamente.

―…Es cierto.

―De ahí que él va a querer que este reporte contenga una parte de ambos. No, aún mejor… Él querrá que este trabajo sea el resultado de tú y yo siendo uno.

Mihael se quedó en silencio, escuchando las palabras de Near. No es que disfrutara escuchándolo, pero todo eso tenía un propósito.

" _Debo estudiarlo. Sus palabras, sus gestos. Todo acerca de él. Si quiero superarlo, debo conocerlo."_ Volvió la vista al libro. _"A veces me pregunto si es realmente necesario ir tan lejos…"_ Negó levemente con la cabeza, esperando que el otro no lo notara. _"De cualquier manera, no quiero volverme uno con él. Roger está pidiendo algo imposible."_ Su mente se estaba volviendo un lío de ideas y emociones _. "El resultado de Near y yo siendo uno… Eso suena gracioso para mi, de una manera retorcida."_ Su mano se estaba adormeciendo, así que la sacó y la puso sobre la mesa, al igual que con la otra. _"El perfecto Near no es capaz de completar esta tarea sin mí. Él no es suficiente."_ Sonrió internamente. _"Eso también aplica para mí, pero… Puedo tomar esto como un reconocimiento de mi talento."_

―Pero tú sabes… ―comenzó a decir Mello― como algunas sustancias no causan verdadero daño por su propia cuenta, aunque, combinadas con otras, la reacción química las vuelve… Veneno ―Near no comentó nada, se quedó pensando, mientras detenía el movimiento de su dedo índice―. Roger solo está tratando ser catalizador aquí, quien sabe que pasará.

" _Esta situación es tanto repulsiva como atrayente, debo añadir"_

Pasaron varias horas en la librería, recogiendo la mayor cantidad de información posible. Hablaron un poco el uno con el otro, pero no tanto como era correcto para hacer el trabajo. Será porque ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para hacerlo… O quizás solo Mello.

" _El sol se está poniendo…_ " Pensó Mihael, mirando por la ventana tras ellos. " _Tendríamos que terminar por hoy como Roger nos indicó, pero he estado esperando porque Near lo sugiera primero…_ "

―Se está haciendo tarde, Roger debe estar esperando por el reporte de nuestro trabajo de hoy.

― ¿Oh? ¿Ya es tan tarde? De acuerdo…

" _Hora de ir a la oficina de Roger. Supongo que seré libre después de eso_."

 _DNDNDNDN_

El rubio estaba en su habitación, acostado sobre su cama. Había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Near ese día, estaba agradecido de tener un momento de paz al fin.

" _Tengo libre el resto del día, ¿qué debería hacer ahora?"_ Se preguntó, levantándose y decidiendo que no quería quedar en su cuarto en lo que le quedaba de tiempo.

Fue directo a la oficina de Roger, si bien había estado antes ahí, necesitaba hablar con él acerca del proyecto, convencerlo para dejar de trabajar con Near.

―Buenos días, Mello. ¿Cómo estuvo hoy? ―le preguntó el hombre cuando lo vio entrar.

―Para serte sincero, Roger, creo que soy capaz de hacer esto sin Near… ―le dijo, tratando (casi sin esperanza ya) de lograr su cometido: no seguir trabajando con Nate.

―Um… No dudo que puedas hacer un reporte brillante tú solo, pero aun así… ―se acomodó las gafas―. Esto es algo que los necesita a ambos, tú y él. Si alguno hiciera esto por separado, no sería lo mismo.

Mello arqueó una ceja, curioso, y comenzando a enojarse un poco.

― ¿Es este algún extraño plan para volvernos amigos? Personalmente, no creo que eso vaya a suceder… ―no estaba muy seguro de si eso le daba igual o no.

Roger solo le sonrió a Mello por un momento antes de hablar otra vez.

― ¿Estás diciendo que te rindes? ―los ojos de Mihael se agrandaron, y su rostro tomó un aspecto casi horrorizado; "renunciar" no estaba en su diccionario.

―N… ¡No! Solo estaba diciendo… ―se quedó callado por unos segundos, su cara tomó un tono decidido, su voz habló con seguridad―. Haré esto, no es tan difícil.

―Sabía que tú podrías hacer esto, Mello. Por favor, trata de llevarte bien con Near por el bien de este proyecto.

El rubio bufó un poco. Tratar de llevarse bien con Near no era tan fácil como sonaba. Asintió de mala gana y se retiró de allí

No quería ser forzado a pasar tiempo con alguien que no le interesaba. No quería ser forzado a interesarse por él.

" _Haré el reporte que Roger me pidió, pero nada más_."

Fue hacia la biblioteca de Wammys. En cuanto llegó se puso a pensar en cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar allí con su peor enemigo " _esto terminará dándome malos recuerdos…"_.

―Mello… ―escuchó que lo llamaba una voz cantarina. El rubio no la reconoció, así que volteó con la duda escrita en su cara―. ¡Hola! ¿Has venido a estudiar?

El nombre de la niña frente a él era Linda, y eso era todo lo que Mello podía decir de ella. Y también, claro, que a veces iba a molestarlo. Como en ese momento.

―No ahora. ―contestó cortante.

La sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro de la niña. Su cabello atado en dos coletas balanceándose graciosamente.

― ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Solo caminaba…

La chica tenía el mal hábito de meter su nariz en los asuntos de otras personas. No era raro que Mello la hubiera visto muchas veces tratando de convencer a Near de jugar con el resto de los niños, pensó el rubio mientras miraba a la otra sonreír como boba.

Se reprendió mentalmente al notar que estaba pensando en el albino, otra vez.

―Escuché que tú y Near son pareja para un proyecto. ―por supuesto, eso quería saber.

―Escuchaste bien.

― ¡Se escucha muy interesante! ―dijo con emoción―. Ustedes dos son siempre los mejores estudiantes. ¡Combinando sus cerebros algo asombroso resultaría!

Sí, definitivamente iba a molestarlo. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente callarse y dejarlo solo?

―Linda… Creo que todos sabemos que Near y yo no podemos llevarnos bien. Es más, eres tú la que siempre va y le llora a Roger porque estamos discutiendo. ―la cara de la niña cambió un poco de expresión, quizás notando que no estaba siendo muy bienvenida a mantener una charla con el de ojos azules.

―Sí… Pero creo que esta vez es diferente ―hizo una pequeña mueca―. Si te metes en una pelea con él, podrías reprobar el proyecto, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Tal vez, si Roger nos encuentra… ―no lo dijo con malicia, simplemente lo comentó.

―Mello, tú sabes que le diré a Roger si molestas a Near otra vez…

El rubio estuvo tentado a decirle que eso solo sucedería si, en efecto, ella lo encontraba haciéndolo. Más no quería que la niñita sospechara para acabar teniéndola tras él _todo el día._ Suficiente tenía con estos pequeños momentos.

―No planeo hacerle nada malo. Como dijiste, eso haría que reprobara esto.

―S-Sí. ―dijo ella.

― ¿Qué? ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo? ―preguntó a la defensiva. Más la niña solo formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¡Tú estás determinado a llevarte bien con él esta vez, así que estoy segura de que se volverán los mejores amigos! ―comentó con entusiasmo.

―Oye, oye. No digas eso tan fuerte… ―la reprendió, sintiendo una gota de sudor caer por su frente.

―Para serte honesta, estoy contenta de que Roger los emparejara juntos. ―dijo dejando escapar una risita boba.

― ¿Contenta? ―preguntó, extrañado.

―Sí… Es que Near siempre luce muy solitario… ―comentó con pena, cosa que desagradó un poco a Mihael―. Pero si Mello está con él… Estoy segura de que él estará bien.

Mihael se quedó callado. Unas voces se escucharon desde el otro lado de la biblioteca. Dos niñas iban hablando; secreteando, sería más correcto. Linda al verlas se despidió apresuradamente del rubio y corrió hacia donde las otras. Internamente el rubio lo agradeció.

Decidió que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, así que dándose la vuelta continuó en su labor de pasear por Wammys buscando algo interesante que hacer.

"… _¿Solitario?"_ iba pensando mientras caminaba _"No creo que Near necesite a alguien, especialmente no a mí."_.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Caminó molesto por los pasillos de Wammys, hasta que llegó a la Sala Común. Allí estaba Near, como siempre. Lo miró por unos segundos, estaba jugando con su puzzle, pareciendo no notar a nadie más.

Decidió irse, tenia mejores cosas que hacer que solo mirarlo.

Fue afuera, buscando un poco de aire puro que le sacara esa molesta sensación de bochorno.

― ¡Hey, Mello! ―lo llamaron unos niños que se encontraban jugando con una pelota. Sonrió un poco, pensando que quizás un rato con sus compañeros lo podría distraer.

―Hey. ―saludó de igual manera.

―Um… Hey. ―le dijo uno de ellos acercándose hasta donde estaba. Matt. Con una sonrisa despreocupada en los labios, y las manos en los bolsillos.

― ¿Matt? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―le extrañaba verlo por ahí, después de todo, no era secreto que el pelirrojo prefería encerrarse a jugar videojuegos antes que pasar tiempo al aire libre. Solo algunas veces los demás chicos lograban sacarlo de su "cueva" para llevarlo afuera a jugar.

―Ellos necesitaban otro jugador… Ya sabes, para hacer el partido más justo ―le dijo―. No estoy aquí porque quiera.

Matt era el tercero en el rango de sucesión, después de Mello. No es como que ambos hicieran muchas cosas juntos, pero se podría decir que eran buenos amigos. Aunque Mihael solía preguntarse si eso se debía a que la puntuación de el pelirrojo nunca sobrepasaba a la suya… O quizás porque Matt nunca tenía problemas en admitir quien era el "jefe" entre ellos (es decir, Mello).

Pero bueno, nadie tenía problema con ello; seguían llamándolo para que fuera a jugar.

― ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros! ―dijo uno de los chicos―. ¡Hace un rato Wing se torció el tobillo y necesitamos otro jugador!

― ¡Claro! ¿Qué equipo quiere ganar? ―preguntó divertido. El chico que lo había llamado solo rió.

― ¡Ven con nosotros!

El rostro de Matt cambió a uno de graciosa preocupación.

― ¿Qué? Esperen, quiero estar en el equipo de Mello.

― ¡Vamos! ―llamó otro niño. Y así comenzaron a jugar, aunque Matt no consiguió estar en el equipo de su amigo.

El partido fue bueno, para el equipo de Mello. Después de todo, fue él quien metió la gran mayoría de los goles.

" _Siempre disfruto el jugar con ellos. Y a veces también disfruto hacerlos enojar. Aunque no importa lo que haga, siempre terminan llamándome para que juegue con ellos. Esto hace que me olvide que soy el segundo por un rato. Entre ellos, siempre seré el primero."_

 _DNDNDNDN_

Luego del partido volvió a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Haber jugado con ellos le había mejorado el humor.

Su habitación era un poco desordenada, pero Mello estudiaba mucho, y no pensaba molestarse en ordenarla. Había muchas otras cosas en su mente de las cuales preocuparse. La habitación de uno refleja quien es. Mello estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Ya era de noche y a pesar de haber estado jugando un buen rato no se sentía cansado. Quería hacer algo más.

Mello decidió salir, tomar un poco de aire fresco. No había niños por allí, puesto que se suponía que todos debían estar dentro, listos para dormir. Las puertas se podrían cerrar pronto, así que nadie debía permanecer fuera durante la noche. Pero Mello disfrutaba ir allí de vez en cuando, fuera se podía sentir una briza cálida…

Desde el patio se podían ver las ventanas de la Sala Común, notó Mello.

Un ruido lo alertó de pronto. Imaginó que podía ser algún profesor, así que hizo el mayor silencio posible. Más lo que oía eran voces, de niños. Se escondió lo más que pudo tras unos árboles y agudizó el oído.

―Waaa, ¡Near es increíble! Hoy resolvió un problema muy complicado ―dijo un niño, que si bien no se equivocaba el rubio, se llamaba Chad.

― ¡Sí! ―afirmó efusivamente otro, llamado Josh―. Estaba ahí, lo vi. Él es el mejor.

― ¿Cómo podríamos volvernos mejores que L si ni siquiera podemos alcanzar el nivel de Near? ―se preguntó un poco desanimado el que acompañaba a esos dos.

―Eso es verdad ―apoyó Josh― ¡Ni siquiera podemos alcanzar el nivel de Mello!

―Mello es el segundo mejor después de Near, ambos son realmente increíbles. ―comentó Chad.

―Pero, ¿hay gran diferencia entre ellos?

―A veces me siento un poco mal de solo pensar que ni siquiera puedo ser el segundo…

" _Es obvio si no lo intentas duramente"_ no pudo evitar pensar el rubio, torciendo los ojos. Luego de unos minutos ya no los escuchó, se habían ido. Salió de su escondite _. "Near siempre es conocido como el numero 1. Esto no es nuevo, pero siempre que escucho a alguien decirlo mi sangre hierve. Solo quiero… ignorar a Near. Ya sé que podría ser duro, pero solo trataré de ignorarlo y continuar con mi vida. ¡Hay muchas otras cosas además de él! Él no es digno de mi tiempo._ "

Caminó tranquilo hacia el interior del orfanato, comenzaba a aburrirse.

Pasó por la biblioteca mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Había pocos niños en ella en ese mismo momento, aun así no estaba vacía. La biblioteca jamás lo estaba, eso se debía a que la mayoría de los residentes de Wammys House trabajaban muy duro para volverse los mejores. Por lo tanto la biblioteca no se cerraba a la noche, incluso aunque se suponía que debían estar todos dormidos a esa hora.

Caminó hacia uno de los estantes de la biblioteca y revisó los títulos de los libros, encontrando uno que le pareció bastante divertido.

De seguro a Matt le gustaría. Solía pasar por su cuarto de vez en cuando; podrían divertirse un rato leyéndolo. Matt a veces decía que era divertido estar cerca de Mello, él rubio pensaba lo mismo acerca de él.

No estaba en una situación en la que pensar en algo más además del proyecto con Near, pero… podría relajarse un poco y olvidarlo por un rato.

 _DNDNDNDN_

Caminó por los pasillos, y cuando pasó por enfrente de la oficina de Roger el hombre le sonrió y lo invitó a pasar. Mello no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que ingresó.

―Buenas noches, Mello. ¿Necesitas algo? ―preguntó amablemente el anciano.

―No, yo solo… ―verdaderamente no sabía que hacía―. Caminaba y pensaba.

―Ya veo, pensando acerca del proyecto, imagino.

―Sí, estoy trabajando seriamente en esto. ―contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Eso no me sorprende, tú siempre trabajas seriamente en todo. Y hasta ahora parece que ustedes ese están entendiendo el uno al otro.

―No tenemos otra opción, ¿verdad? ―contestó irónico. De verdad que no pasaba tiempo con Near porque quisiese.

―Lamentablemente la vida no nos pone siempre en situaciones que disfrutemos. Pero hacer la mayor parte de todas esas situaciones es la llave para el éxito.

―Estoy haciendo lo mejor por aprender, Roger.

―Estoy seguro de eso, y no es solo por ti. Tengo esperanza en que Near aprenda un poco de esto también…

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del rubio.

― ¿Near?…

―Sí, y Mello parece el perfecto candidato para enseñarle.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia reemplazó la anterior en la cara del joven.

―Eso suena interesante.

Roger también sonrió.

Mello no imaginaba como Near podría necesitarlo, aun así.

―Bien, ¿irás a dormir pronto?

―Eso es correcto. Buenas noches, Roger. ―se despidió tranquilo. Salió de la oficina aun con una sonrisa en su cara.

 _DNDNDNDN_

― ¡Bienvenido de vuelta! ―saludó Matt sonriendo enormemente, tirado en su cama con la consola en mano.

―Hey, Matt ―respondió como saludo el chico de ojos azules. No le parecía para nada raro encontrar a su mejor amigo allí, normalmente iba a su habitación durante la noche. No solía visitar a otras personas, a excepción de Mello, decía que era divertido estar cerca de él―. ¿Aburrido?

―Mucho. He terminado mi juego nuevo muchas veces ya.

―Eso lo explica todo. ―dijo Mello, pensando que Matt tenía una l _igera_ obsesión con los videojuegos.

―No fue un mal partido el de hoy, Mello. Pero la próxima vez quiero estar en tu equipo… ―dijo el pelirrojo, acomodándose los _googles._

―Quieres decir que no te gusta perder, ¿verdad? ―el rostro de Matt lo dijo todo.

― ¡Claro que sí! Jugar contigo es mucho mejor que jugar en contra tuyo.

―Está bien, solo tienes que probar que eres digno de estar en mi equipo. ―dijo en broma.

― ¡Hey! ¿Por qué siempre dudas de mí? Me siento dolido. ―se quejó el de ojos verdes, sobreactuando. Ambos rieron. Más de pronto el rostro de Matt cambió de expresión, como si hubiese recordado algo―. Por cierto…

―No preguntes. ―dijo Mello, imaginando hacia donde iba la conversación.

― ¿Qué? No he dicho nada aún… ―comento nervioso.

―Ibas a preguntar algo acerca de Near. ―acusó.

Matt se puso aun más nervioso si era posible.

―Wow, ¿Cómo supiste? ―rió sin muchos ánimos.

―Lo supuse.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos.

―Bien, ¿no vas a decirme?

―Todo está bien…

―Oh, ¿entonces ambos se volvieron amigos?

―No realmente.

― ¿En serio? Vaya… Estoy un poco aliviado.

― ¿Eh?

―Supongo que me pondría un poco celoso si te volvías amigo de Near. ―explicó.

― ¿Puedes realmente imaginar volverme como él, Matt?

― Haha, no… Es divertido estar cerca de ti y él es tan aburrido. Es parte de tu naturaleza salvaje, ni siquiera ese chico puede cambiar eso.

― ¿Solo piensas en divertirte?

― ¡Obviamente, es por eso que continúo viniendo a tu cuarto! ―recordó algo de pronto, y su rostro cambió a uno de chismoso― ¿Sabías que uno de los chicos tiene una revista llena de modelos en bikini oculto en alguna parte?

―No bromees… ¿Dónde consiguió esa clase de cosa?

―Contactos ―dijo dándole misterio al asunto― ¿No quieres venir y ver?

―Creo que paso.

―Oh, vamos Mello. ¡Tendremos catorce dentro de poco! Nuestra sexualidad está completamente desarrollada. Y la mía me habla. ¿La tuya no te habla a ti también?

―Solo hablo con mis neuronas.

―Di lo que quieras, pero sé que te da curiosidad.

"Obvio que tengo, ¡pero no dejaré que tome control de todo como tú!"

―Deberías intentar estar con chicas de verdad en vez de babear sobre falsas.

―Las falsas son mejores, ellas no hablan.

Jugaron durante un rato, la noche ya era oscura para cuando Matt se fue.

Mello sabía que era la única persona con la cual Matt disfrutaba estar; decía que era divertido. Los otros chicos eran iguales; decían que parecía un líder por su energía e inteligencia. De cualquier manera, Matt especialmente era como un perro que seguía a su amo a cualquier lugar que le dijese. A veces se metía en problemas tratando de seguir a Mello, pero siempre volvía a él de todas formas.

Mello siempre decía que no los necesitaba, pero… Sabía que sin ellos su sanidad podría desaparecer.

Con ese pensamiento se metió en su cama, dispuesto a dormir. La luz estaba apagada y se sentía llevar lentamente por la marea del sueño. Sin embargo, de pronto escuchó el ruido de su puerta siendo golpeada y luego abierta. Esperó.

La luz se prendió, revelando a Matt.

―Matt ―se sorprendió, ¿acaso no se había ido?―. ¿No puedes preguntar antes de entrar?

― ¿Qué? ¡Toqué! ―se excusó.

―Sí… Como sea… Esperaba que vinieras de todas formas. ―Mello sabía que el chico se aburría fácilmente. No sería extraño que volviese luego de haber estado un buen rato con él.

― ¿De verdad? Me conoces bien, hehe. ―dijo sonriendo bobamente.

Mello sonrió ante eso.

―Sí, lo hago. Y estaba preparado para eso también. Hoy tomé prestado un libro de la biblioteca… ―comentó mientras lo levantaba de su escritorio.

Había olvidado mostrárselo antes, demasiado entretenido en su juego.

― ¡Mello! Ese libro… ¡Es mi favorito! ―dijo con cara de cachorrito feliz. Mihael estaba seguro que de tener cola, Matt la estaría agitando de un lado a otro.

―Lo sé. Es por eso que lo tomé.

― ¡Eres el mejor amigo! ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? ―preguntó alegre.

―Estoy bien, solo… ―de verdad no le gustaban mucho los abrazos, y los de Matt solían ser muy efusivos― léelo.

El otro asintió felizmente.

Mihael sonrió y se acostó en su cama, con una barra de chocolate en la mano. Matt se recostó contra esta, tomando el libro en sus manos. Mihael lo miraba.

"Si tan solo mi vida fuese así de simple." Pensó mirando a su amigo. "Solo eso parece suficiente para él."

―Hey, Mello ―lo sacó de sus pensamientos―. ¿No quieres leer esto conmigo?

―Mmm… ―lo pensó―. ¿Qué tal si lo lees en voz alta y te escucho?

 _No lo molestaría escuchar su voz…_

―Veo que tu lado perezoso está tomándote ―sonrió―. Pero está bien; lo leeré en voz alta.

"Bueno, a veces puedo pretender que también soy simple y simplemente disfrutar del momento. Es fácil con Matt junto a mí. He estado preocupado por el proyecto y no sería capaz de dormir si Matt no estuviese aquí… Pienso que no seré capaz de dormir así tampoco, pero está bien. Es mejor que estar todo el día sacudiéndome en mi cama, preocupándome."

―Gracias, Matt… ―susurró.

― ¿Hmh? ¿Has dicho algo?

―No, solo estaba murmurando para mí mismo.

― ¿Otra vez con tus secretos? Está bien, pero no estabas prestando atención al libro.

― ¡Lo estaba! ―mintió el rubio.

― ¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué parte estaba leyendo? ―preguntó con una sonrisilla.

Mihael se quedó callado.

―Está bien, leámoslo juntos.

― ¡Yay!

―Solo no te quejes si leo rápido y quiero voltear la página.

―No me quejaré; no dejar que cambie de página será suficiente.

Matt se quedó en la habitación de Mello por al menos dos horas. Decidieron que sería tiempo de dormir antes de que Roger los encontrara. Se sintió relajado mucho más relajado de lo que estaba antes de que él llegara, así que pudo dormir fácilmente, sin problemas.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia. Este será el final MattxMello, que contará de 3 capítulos.**

 **Este capitulo será el primer día.**


End file.
